Something Beautiful
by megsrenee17
Summary: Mockingjay epilogue inspired fic! Follow Katniss, Peeta, and their two children, Paisley and Rye. Super fluffy and sweet, contains flashbacks! Everlark with slight Hayffie :) Read & Review! XOXO
1. Sundays and Meadows

**Hello Everyone! This is my first Hunger Games fanfiction!** ** This is going to super fluffy, as Peeta and Katniss' kids are just the cutest things. Also special thanks to xXx defying gravity xXx3 for giving me the names of the kids. Also, authors note: Italics = flashback! If you all could also give me suggestions and areas where I could improve, that would be great. Enjoy! **

Peeta paces the floor of the living room, careful not to make even the slightest bit of noise, he can't wake his sleeping daughter, Paisley, that wouldn't be a very pretty sight. She has a temper much more like Katniss' than his, and the frequent visits from Uncle Haymitch certainly don't help that matter. Paisley certainly is her daddy's little girl though, she's smart and she loves to help him bake. Peeta sees her bright blue eyes open he and smiles.

"Daddy?" The six year old whispers sweetly, her eyes twinkling, tiredness still lingering in her voice.

"Yes darling?" Peeta asks Paisley smiling at her.

"Are Auntie Effie and Uncle Haymitch coming for a visit today?"  
"Of course they are, they come to visit every Sunday. You know that, don't you?"  
Paisley giggles. "Yes Daddy, I guess I forgot that it's every Sunday."  
"Well my pretty little angel, you'd better go and get ready. You know you have to look your very best when Auntie Effie and Uncle Haymitch come over for visits." Well mostly just for Auntie Effie.

"Okay Daddy!" Paisley says running off to her room.

"Guess, she finally woke up from her nap, huh?" Katniss says, a two year old Rye balanced in her arms.

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago, can you go see if her outfit matches, I don't want Effie saying anything to her. I'll watch Rye for you."  
Katniss smiles. "Of course, Dear."

XXX  
"Auntie Effie!" Paisley squeals running up to hug Effie.

"Hello Sweetheart, don't you look beautiful. Did your mother pick out that dress for you today?" Effie asks peppering Paisley's face in kisses.

Paisley grins. "Mhmm, Mommy bought it for me after school Monday after I told her how much I liked your fluffy pink dress."  
"Oh, well, I think it could use a little more… poof."

"Effie, no." Katniss protests, but she can't help but laugh.

"Oh, you're so plain. We've got to change that."  
"I'm a mother, I can't parade around town looking like a 26 year old Capitol citizen. And I certainly can't let Paisley do that."  
Effie purses her lips. "Oh posh."

"What's all the fuss about, Effie don't get your tight corset in a bunch, Sweetheart." Haymitch says kissing Effie's cheek.

"Uncle Haymitch!" Paisley says.

"Hello kid, did you help your daddy make those cookies?" Haymitch asks her.

"Yes, he always lets me frost them. He says I make the prettiest frosting."  
"Well you did a very good job."

"Thank you Uncle Haymitch.

"Paisley, would you mind getting your brother, your Uncle Haymitch and I got you presents, _from the Capitol." _Effie says, delighted in knowing that she has just given little Paisley Mellark a large but simple feeling of happiness.

"You did? Oh thank you Auntie Effie".

"Effie, you didn't have to-" Katniss starts but of course, Effie will not take no for an answer.

"Oh nonsense Katniss, you are all our _family_ Haymitch and I _wanted_ to do this for all of you. Isn't that right, Dear?

"Yes, but do think you went a little ,you know, _overboard,_ sweetheart." Haymitch says giving Effie a knowing look.

Peeta laughs. "Effie go overboard? Never." He says.

"Daddy! Don't make fun of Auntie Effie! That's not very nice!" Paisley says, frowning slightly at her father.

"Paisley Sweetheart, I'm not making fun of your Auntie Effie, I'm only teasing her. It's okay, I promise, no one's going to get their feelings hurt, okay? " Peeta says smiling at his daughter, she really is just the sweetest little girl and she is _very_ protective of her family. He supposes she gets that from him.

"Oh. Okay, Daddy."

"Alright, now. Presents." Effie says cheerfully.

Paisley smiles. They have gotten her a couple of new dresses and a very pretty doll.

"Mommy, isn't this doll pretty?" Paisley asks her mother, holding the doll up to show her."  
"Yes Sweetie, it's a very pretty doll, can you tell Auntie Effie and Uncle Haymitch thank you?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Thank you very much, Aunt Effie and Uncle Haymitch." Paisley says.

"My turn! My turn!" Little, tiny Rye squeals clapping his hands together.

Katniss smiles. "Yes Silly Boy, it's your turn."

"Twane Momma! Choo Choo twane."

"I see that, now what do you say my sweet little boy."  
"Thwank you."  
"Oh, how sweet, they've already taught him his manners." Effie says smiling.

XXX

"So are things going with the Capitol/ Districts collaboration?" Peeta asks.

"Fine, swimmingly actually, Haymitch and I are now newly appointed president and vice president of the committee."  
"Oh, well that's wonderful news, I never thought I'd live to see the day where peace between the to is kept so calmly."  
"I agree, the progress is very good to see, and I'm quite proud of it." Katniss says.

"I'd like to say we all are." Effie says.

Katniss grins. "More tea, Effie?"

"No thank you Dearie, Haymitch and I better get going."  
"Alright, I guess we'll see you next week, thank you for bringing the kids those presents."

"Now, it was nothing. Now let me say goodbye to those lovely children of yours."  
"Paisley, Rye, Auntie Effie and Uncle Haymitch are leaving, come say goodbye to them please." Peeta calls.

"Bye, bye, Auntie Effie, bye, bye, Uncle Haymitch. "Rye says as Effie kisses his cheek and Haymitch ruffles his hair.

"Goodbye Auntie Effie, Goodbye Uncle Haymitch, and thanks again for bringing those presents." Paisley says hugging both of them

"You're welcome Sweetie, you just keep getting prettier every day, stay that way and remember to _always_ mind your manners. Effie says kissing Paisley's cheek.

Paisley giggles. "I will, Auntie Effie, I promise."  
XXX

A while after Haymitch and Effie leave, Paisley is helping Peeta with the rolls and she burns a couple of them and runs up to him crying.

"Paisley, what's the matter, Sweetheart? What happened?" Peeta asks her, kneeling down to her level because he knows she'll open up better that way.

"I burnt the rolls Daddy, I just wanted to help you, and I messed up everything." Paisley sobs.

"It's alright Darling, you did an absolutely fine job of helping me. It's ok, I can fix this problem, this is why I am a baker, so I can make as many rolls as we need, Okay? No harm done, we can fix this, easy as pie." Peeta says kissing Paisley's cheek and brushing a strand of her dark hair away from her watery eyes.

"Can I still help?"

"Of course."

"I don't have to watch the oven this time, right?"  
Peeta smiles. "That's right."

"Good, I don't like that job, it's frustrating."

XXX

"So, what was the matter with Paisley earlier?" Katniss asks Peeta , completely unaware of the burnt rolls incident .

"I had her watch the oven and she burnt the rolls, don't worry I won't let that happen again." Peeta reassures, but Katniss will have absolutely none of it.

"Peeta, what were you even thinking?! She's six, she could of caught something on fire, or burned herself, or even burnt down the house!"  
"Katniss, she was just watching it from the glass door, there was no way she could have burnt anything other than those rolls, it was the oven, Dear, not the stove."  
"Oh, oh my goodness how silly, I just got a little-" She starts but Peeta cuts her off softly.

"Worried about her, yes I know. You're almost as bad as I am when it comes to her. Peeta jokes with a soft smile.

"Please, you're the softy."

"That's because Paisley is beautiful, just like you."  
"She has your eyes though."  
"I know, but for some reason they look like yours when she cries."  
"I don't look at her that much when she cries. It hurts me too much, because it reminds me of Prim."  
"I know, I figured that one out when Paisley was just a little baby."  
"But, how?"  
"When you look at her, that look in your eyes, it's the same way you used to look at Prim, I know it is."

"I know, you always know exactly what's on my mind."  
"I suppose I do."

XXX

On Monday after Paisley's done with school and little Rye is up from his afternoon nap the whole family goes out to the meadow. It's just a two minute walk from the family home. Katniss and Peeta had planned it that way when they had just gotten married.

Paisley runs through the flowers a wide grin on her face.

"Mommy, Daddy, look at how fast I can run!" She squeals.

"Don't leave your brother in the dust, okay?" Katniss calls out to Paisley.

"I won't leave him in the dust Momma, I promise."

A few minutes later Rye comes wobbling over to Katniss, a white daisy lying in his chubby, little hands.

"Momma, I bwought you a flower." He tells Katniss, handing her the flwer with a very proud grin on his face."  
"Oh, you did, that is very pretty Rye." Katniss says giving Rye a kiss on his tiny cheek.

"You like it?"  
"Of course I do, I love any presents from you."  
"Good."  
XXX

"Mommy, did you and Daddy, get married out here in this meadow?" Paisley asks her mother.

"Yes, we did, how did you know that?" Katniss questions, smiling at her daughter.

"I found the family photo album."

"I knew you'd find it one day."  
"Mommy, can you tell me about that day?"  
Katniss closes her eyes and goes into a very pleasant flashback.

XXX

_A smile creeps onto my lips as Effie finishes the last of my hair and make-up. "Oh Katniss, you look absolutely gorgeous ,I always told you that you would make the most beautiful bride ." Effie tells me dabbing her cheek with a Kleenex as she cries._

"_Yeah, this certainly beat the last time I wore a wedding gown, well minus Cinna's alterations, that couldn't have been any better of wedding dress, it was perfect."_

"_Oh now, no tears on your wedding day, well at least not from the bride."  
"Thank you Effie, for everything."_

_As I make my way down the aisle I can hardly breathe, everything is perfect, and then there's Peeta looking at me like I'm the most beautiful women he has ever seen, and that's exactly what he says to me. We stare at each other in silence until it's time to say our vows and we both choke up, when we kiss it's one hundred percent real and I know it is with all of my heart._

_Peeta looks at me and smiles. "I love you, Mrs. Mellark." He says and I laugh._

"_I told you the star-crossed lovers of district 12 would sound appealing to you one day, Sweetheart." Haymitch teases, and I roll my eyes, hugging him seconds later._

_Peeta and I spend that whole afternoon soaking everything in, with an occasional dance._

_He catches me looking sadly at all the primrose bouquets._

"_She would be proud of you." He tells me._

"_I know." I whisper._

_Effie catches us before we leave for our Honeymoon, she has Haymitch with her, holding his hand. Peeta and I always knew there was something between the two of them, an we're both glad that our wedding was where they realized so._

"_Don't have too much fun, kids." Haymitch says._

"_Don't leave us alone here in 12 for two long." Effie says_

"_Oh, and please, if you two have children, remember, they can call us Auntie Effie and Uncle Haymitch." She adds._

"_We'll remember, I promise." Peeta says and I nod in agreement._

Katniss smiles when she looks down at Paisley sitting next to her, and Rye snuggled into her side. Peeta smiles back at her. Who knew that so many horrible things all those years ago could lead to something so beautiful.

**Review Please :)**


	2. Knowing

**Hello everyone, thank you so much for all of your support for my first chapter of this story. It really does mean the absolute world to me! I'm super attached to this story already, so it has been very fun to write it for all of you. If you have any suggestions or ideas, please feel free to PM me them. As always, enjoy :)**

Paisley has never asked her parents about the games, not even once. She knows that they were horrible things from overhearing the older children talk about what they are learning in school about them, but other than that, she knows nothing. She doesn't want to know about them, because she knows the games give her parents nightmares, and what innocent six year old girl would want to know what causes _that _to happen to her parents. However, Paisley knows that if it weren't for the games her parents might not have even ended up together. That's because that where everything her mommy and daddy tell her about the games stops.

"Paisley, are you ready for school? Peeta asks his daughter.

Paisley sticks out a pouty lip. "Daddy, do I have to go?" she asks.

Peeta looks at Paisley and tries not to smile or give in. "Yes Darling, I'm afraid so."  
"But Daddy!"  
"Paisley, I can't let you skip school, it is very important that you go. I think you know that, don't you?"  
"Yes but Daddy, the big kids on the bus, they talk about what happened to you and mommy, and it scares me." The young girl says and you can hear the fear in her voice

"Oh, Honey, why didn't you just tell me that, I would have just started taking you to school myself if you had told me." Peeta says and hearing his daughter say those words does nothing but break his heart.

"I wa going to, Daddy, I promise I was, but I didn't want to upset you and Mommy."

"Paisley, your mother and i are safe now, and what you said is fine but thank you for telling me, alright?"

"You're welcome Daddy."  
"Alright, so how about I take you to school today ?"  
"Yes please Daddy, I love you."  
"I love you too, my sweet Paisley." Peeta says and he kisses Paisley's cheek.

XXX

After taking Paisley to school Peeta decides that he needs to tell Katniss about what Paisley had told him that morning, he doesn't want to, but he knows that he has to.

"Is Rye down for his nap?" He asks her.

"Yeah, I just put him down a few minutes ago, is something wrong?" Katniss asks

"No, not really, I just need to talk to you, about Paisley."  
"Okay, what's going on with Paisley, is she okay?"  
"Yes Paisley's fine. She knows though, she knows about the games."  
"Oh no. But how?"  
"The older children. They talk about them one the bus and she heard. I think it scared her pretty badly."

"Of course it did the things that happened to us would scare anyone, _especially_ a six year old.

"I just feel like all of this is my fault." Peeta says and then he starts to cry.

"Shh, none of this is our fault, Peeta. She was going to find out anyway whether we had any control over when that would be or not." Katniss says an.

"But I should have known, I could have protected her. She's not even seven yet, she shouldn't have to know about any of those things that happened to us. It's too much for a little girl like her to have to handle."  
"I know she's your little girl, and I know you love her, but we cannot protect her from everything. She'll be just fine, I promise."

XXX  
"Momma, I drew you a picture, do you want to see it. It's really pretty." Rye says and he hands his mother the picture.

"Of course it's beautiful if you drew it, Rye." Katniss tells her son as she kisses his little forehead.

"It's a flower, Mommy. You like flowers, don't you."  
"Oh I love flowers, Sweetheart" She tells him but she starts to cry, because it isn't just any flower that Rye tried to draw for her, it's a Primrose.

"Are you sad Mommy?"  
"A little, but I will be okay. Don't worry about me, Honey"  
"Otay, Mommy."  
XXX  
"So Sweetheart, how was school?" Peeta asks Paisley when he picks her up.

"Good. I had art class today and we got to use paints! Pretty ones too, just like yours!" Paisley answers enthusiastically.

Peeta smiles. "That's really good, Princess. What did you paint?"  
"A butterfly. I like Butterflies."  
"I know you do. What colors did you use?"  
"Pink and Purple, oh and a little bit of blue too."  
"That sounds really pretty. You'll have to bring is home so we can see it when it's dry, okay?"  
"I will Daddy, can we hang it up in the house like Mommy does when all of your paintings are done."

"Of course we can do that."  
"Yay."

XXX

Neither Peeta nor Katniss can figure out exactly why they are doing so but they decide to tell Haymitch and Effie that Paisley knows about the games. So Naturally Effie invites them over for dinner at her and Haymitch's house.

Their house is extremely bright and cheery of course, with enough pink to make anyone like the color. However, the color is ironically to bright considering the conversation that everyone is about to have,

"What do you mean she knows about them?" Haymitch asks, anger obvious in his voice.

"She overheard the older kids talking about them on the bus." Peeta answers calmly.

"Well, I might have to have a word with these older kids." Haymitch grumbles.

"Haymitch Dearie, there's no need for that. They are just children." Effie says, trying to pacify the situation.

"I don't care, Sweetheart, no one can let my niece know about any of those horrible things that happened to her parents, except for her parents themselves."

"Haymitch, it's fine really, Paisley was okay. We just don't know if we shoud be telling her anything else." Katniss says.

"I don't think you should tell her anything, she's so young and, sweet, and innocent, hearing any that would just break her Iittle heart." Effie says.

"We weren't planning on telling her anything, but we wanted your advice just to make sure." Peeta says.

Effie smiles at them all. "Well of course, Haymitch and I are glad to help the two of you. After all, we're a team, aren't we?"  
XXX

Peeta is the one who tucks Paisley into bed that night, he stands there looking at her until the little girl finally breaks the silence between the two of them.

"Daddy, I'm sorry about this morning." Paisley tells him and there is this sort of woired quietness in her voice.

"Oh Darling, don't be sorry, there is no need. You had absolutely every right to tell me that you heard the older kids saying those things about your mother and I, you were scared and that is perfectly okay." He tells her, brushing her dark hair back and kissing her cheek.

"Are you sure that you and Mommy are going to be okay?"

Peeta smiles at his daughter. "Yes darling, I'm sure."  
"Good."

XXX

"_You can't keep her alive in that arena you know, she has to be killed, she's the symbol of the rebellion." I hear Snow tell me._

"_How do you know that she's going to do anything about it?" I ask him, terrified._

"_She is defiant, that one. That was no act of love with those berries in the games, it was an act of defiance."_

"_She's not doing anything to you, or your people. She was trying to help me. Sacrifice herself to save me."  
"You don't get it, Peeta. She is one of us now, you are one of us now."_ That's the last thing Peeta hears before he knows this isn't real, that is just another horrible nightmare again.

XXX

Peeta wakes up in the middle of the night, still shaking a little from that nightmare. He hates this, especially after he told his daughter that he was okay even though he really isn't okay sometimes.

"Did you just have a nightmare too?" Katniss asks him, her voice shaking just a little bit as well.

"Yeah, it was horrible, and I feel awful because I told Paisley that I was okay, even though sometimes I'm really not." Peeta says

"It's okay, you're just trying to be strong for her, we both are."

"She, and Rye, and you are the only things that stop my visions during the day. It's not fair, it's been years and I'm still wondering what on earth I did to deserve any of this."  
"Peeta, it's okay you did not do anything to deserve what they did to you. "They were after me, that's why they did it, they knew that if they hurt you it would anger me. It wasn't your fault but you are okay now, and so am I. We have happiness and they won't take it away from us now. Things are better than they used to be, much, much better I promise."

"I know, but it just gets so old, all I want is one night where I don't have nightmares, just one, and I really don't think it's asking all that much, is it?"  
"No, no of course it isn't."  
"I love you, you know. I'm sorry I ever thought that I hated you."  
"Oh hush now, no need to apologize for something that happened several years ago. Not to mention the fact that I already forgave you a long time, ago, remember?"  
Peeta finally smiles. "Yeah, I remember."  
XXX

"Morning Daddy." Paisley says brightly next morning.

"Good Morning Paisley, did you sleep alright last night, Princess? Peeta asks kissing Paisley's cheek.

"Yes Daddy. Did you?"  
Peeta fakes a bit of a smile. "Yeah, I sure did. Thank you for asking."  
"You're welcome Daddy."

"It's Saturday, what do you say I let you and your brother help me out in the bakery today?"  
Paisley's bright blue eyes light up. "Oh yes please Daddy."  
Peeta grins at his daughter. "That's what I thought you would say."  
"Do I get to help frost today?"  
"Of course you do, I always let you help frost, you know that, silly goose."  
"Yay, I love to do that. It's so much fun."  
"And I love your help, you are very good at frosting."  
Peeta is teaching Paisley how to make frosting flowers when Rye comes up to him when Rye comes up to him a stencil in his hand. "Look Daddy, Flower." He squeals.

"I see that, that one is the best one too." Peeta says giving Rye a big smile.

"Mommy likes flowers."  
"I know she does, she always has."  
Can we make a flower on the next cake you bake for Mommy?"  
"Well I don't see why not, I think your mother would love that."  
"Daddy does this flower made for this cake look okay?" Pisley asks.

"It looks absolutely perfect, I should have you help me make these more often."  
"I would help more if you asked"  
"I will keep that in mind."  
Peeta smiles, maybe Katniss is right, maybe things_ are_ much better than they used to be.

**Review please :)**


	3. Birthday

**Hey guys! I'm so, so, so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. I was really busy with school and then of course, the holidays. I'm back though , thank you so much for all of your amazing support, it just means so much to me. Anyway, please enjoy.**

Peeta is very glad to finally be home after a long and busy day at the bakery, but it does make him happy to know that people are smiling because they bought a cake or a batch of cheesy buns. The main reason he keeps doing this is because he wants to provide for his family, for Katniss and Paisley and Rye. He loves the way they make him feel, they make him laugh and smile, and they make him proud. There is not a single thing on this earth that could make him happier than his family. You could definitely call Peeta Mellark a family man.

"Daddy, do you know what this Tuesday is?" Paisley asks eagerly.

Peeta pretends to forget that his daughters seventh birthday is this Tuesday because he knows that it will make her laugh. "No Darling, I don't, will you tell me what this Tuesday is?"  
Paisley giggles. "Silly Daddy, this Tuesday is my birthday I will be _seven _years old!"  
"Oh, silly me, I knew that. Wow, you are such a big girl!"  
"I will still be your little girl though, right Daddy?"  
Peeta smiles, "Of course, Princess you'll _always_ be my little girl."  
Paisley smiles back at her father. "Good."

"You silly goose, I love you Paisley."  
"I love you too, Daddy. Can you make me a pretty cake for my birthday, one with lots and lots of pretty butterflies on it?"  
Peeta smiles. "Of course."

XXX  
"So Paisley reminded me that her birthday is coming up." Peeta tell Katniss with a smile

"Again, she has been reminding you every single day since the beginning of last week." Katniss says laughing.

"Yes, again, she's a little girl, they love birthdays.

"I know, Prim used to get really excited for her birthday when we were kids."  
"It is reminding you of her, isn't it?"  
"Yes, it is, how did you know?"  
"I can read you like a book, you know?"  
Katniss sighs. "Yes, I know that."  
"She'll always be with you, in your heart."  
Katniss smiles a little. "I know."  
XXX

"Daddy, my car might be broken." Rye says crying and holding one of his little toy car in his chubbing little hands.

"No Little Guy, it's not broken, the wheels are just coming lose, here ,I'll tighten them for you." Peeta says smiling at Rye.

Rye's gray eyes light up. "Really?! Thank you Daddy!"  
"You're welcome, can you find another toy to play with while I fix this one up for you?"  
"Yes Daddy."  
XXX

Katniss unfolds one of Paisley's dresses and smiles, it's the pink one Effie brought a few Sundays ago. Katniss figures Paisley can wear it on her birthday, Effie will love that.

"Momma, what are you doing?" Rye asks her.

"Just putting a dress aside so Paisley can where it on her birthday. What are you doing, Munchkin?"  
"Just playing with my cars. Paisley birthday Tuesday?"

"Yes baby, Paisley's Birthday is Tuesday. She will be seven years old."  
"That's five years older than me Momma, I two."

Katniss smiles. "Yes it is, and yes you are my smart little boy."

XXX

"Haymitch Dear, what should we get Paisley for her birthday?" Effie ask while quaintly sipping on her tea

"Gee, I don't know Sweetheart, you are the shopper in this house." Haymitch grumbles.

"But Haymitch, she will be seven, that's a very big birthday."  
"Effie Sweetheart, you think every birthday is a special birthday."  
Effie sticks out her bottom lip a little. "I suppose I do, but you aren't helping."  
"Fine, you should get her some pink shoes, I saw her looking at yours last Sunday."  
Effie grins. "Oh Haymitch, why didn't I think of that."  
"Because, I am smarter than you are, Sweetheart."  
XXX

"I can't believe that our little girl is going to be seven tomorrow!" Peeta tells Katniss.

"I know, she's growing up so fast. I cannot believe it."  
"I know, nether can I, she's beautiful though."  
"She is, she's got your eyes, that's the prettiest thing about her."  
"No, it's her pretty brown hair because it is just gorgeous as yours is."  
" When I was pregnant with her I swore up and down that she would have your eyes."  
Peeta smiles, I know, I remember."

XXX  
_I smile as I feel my unborn daughter kick around in the confines of my whom, I look over to see Peeta grinning at me, a child is something that he's wanted so badly and we are finally having one._

" _I take it our daughter is very active today?" Peeta asks smiling_

"_Yes, she's been very active today. I think she knows that her parents are used to running." I say smiling back at him._

"_I came up with a good name for her today, it's beautiful, just like I know she will be."  
"Oh yeah, what is it?"  
"Paisley, like flowers."  
"I like that, it's pretty. Can her middle name be Primrose, after my sister?"  
Peeta smiles at me. "Of course, Paisley Primrose Mellark, I like the sound of that."  
"So do i."  
"I can't wait for her to finally be born."  
"Neither can I, she will be a very gorgeous little girl, I bet she will have you eyes._

_Peeta smiles. "I think she will too, but I wouldn't mind if she had your eyes."  
XXX_

"Mommy, Mommy, it's my birthday! I'm seven!" Paisley squeals.

"Yes, you sure are, cannot believe how big you've gotten." Katniss tells Paisley.

"But Mommy, I will always be you and Daddy's little girl, you know that, don't you?"  
Katniss smiles. "Of course I do."

"Happy Birthday, Princess, you look very pretty." Peeta says smiling at Paisley.

"Thank you Daddy. Like a real live princess? "  
"Yes Darling, the prettiest seven year old princess in all the land."  
"Daddy, are Auntie Effie and Uncle Haymitch coming to my birthday party?"

Peeta smiles. "Of course they are coming, Paisley. They wouldn't miss their very favorite niece's seventh birthday party for the world, you know that."  
Paisley giggles. "Daddy, you are silly. I am their _only_ almost seven year old niece."  
XXX

"Paisley, can you please come out to the bakery? I have a surprise for you." Peeta calls.

"Coming Daddy!" Paisley says happily.

"No peeking."  
"Aww, no fair."  
"Okay, now you can look."  
"Oh Daddy, is that my cake it's so pretty! It has all of my favorite colors and the butterflies are really, really, pretty. Thank you so much!"  
"You are very welcome, I'm glad you like it so much. Happy Birthday, Sweetheart."  
"Can I go show it to Mommy and Rye?! Please?!"  
"Of course you can. Let me carry it, okay?"

"Mommy, Rye! Look at the pretty birthday cake that Daddy made for me!" Paisley says enthusiastically.

"Paisley, that's really pretty, Honey. Did you tell your father thank you for baking it for you? Happy Birthday." Katniss says smiling.

"I sure did Mommy. It's the best cake he's ever made for me!"  
"Happy Birfday Pai. " Rye says smiling.

"Thank you Rye."

XXX

"Where on earth is that _gorgeous _birthday girl?" Effie says with a smile.

"Coming Auntie Effie! Thank you for coming to celebrate my birthday." Paisley says  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Darling! Wait till you see what your Uncle Haymitch and I got you for your birthday."  
"Happy Birthday Kid." Haymitch says smiling.

"Thank you Uncle Haymitch!"  
"By the way Paisley, you look really, really pretty in that sparkly pink dress of yours." Effie says.

"Really?! Thank you! It's my very favorite dress and pink is my very favorite color!"

"Yes, and your welcome. Pink is a good color for you, it suits you and brings out the color of your eyes."  
"Daddy says that my eyes are like stars. And pink, suits you too, Auntie Effie."  
"Thank you sweetheart, I quite like pink, but your uncle seems to think that I should wear other colors besides pink."  
"Why? Pink is a very pretty color."  
"I don't know, your Uncle Haymitch is silly like that. I think it's utterly preposterous!"

"I am not silly." Haymitch argues.

XXX

"Paisley, would you like to come and open your presents?" Peeta asks.

"Oh, yes please Daddy!" Paisley says.

Peeta smiles. "I thought so."  
Paisley gets a few new dolls and some clothes from her parent, mostly dresses, Paisley absolutely loves to wear dress. Peeta and Katniss blame that one on her Auntie Effie.

"Thank you for everything Mommy and Daddy! I love all of my presents." Paisley says grinning.

"You are very, very welcome, Princess." Peeta tells her and Katniss just smiles.

"Would you like to open your present from your Uncle Haymitch and I now?" Effie asks.

"Yes Please."

Paisley smiles when she sees the pink pair of shoes that are much like the ones that her Auntie Effie always wears.

"Pink shoes! I really, really, really like them! Thank you very much Auntie Effie and Uncle Haymitch."

"Believe it or not, it was actually your Uncle Haymitch's idea to get you those pink shoes for your birthday." Effie says smiling at Paisley.

"Really? But you said that he really doesn't like pink that much." Paisley says with a little bit of a giggle.

"I suppose I was just a little bit wrong about that."

XXX

"Effie, you got her high heel shoes, are you serious she's seven, I could hardly walk in heels when I was seventeen." Katniss says

"Katniss, your daughter is quite the graceful little thing, I see no apparent need for you to worry so much about her falling." Effie says.

"I agree, I don't think Paisley will get herself hurt she is always very, very, careful." Peeta says.

Katniss sighs. " I guess you all are right. Paisley is just a little girl, I guess it wouldn't hurt her to have a pretty pair of shoes to wear.

Effie grins with pride. "I knew you would cave in eventually."  
XXX

A while later Peeta is getting Paisley tucked into bed, which was quite the task considering that she has been full of energy all day long.

"Goodnight Princess , I hope you have had a wonderful birthday." Peeta tells Paisley giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Daddy, I had a very good birthday, the best one yet. Thank you so much for everything. It was all amazing." Paisley says with a yawn."  
"Well good, I'm glad. And you are very welcome for everything. Your mother and I love you very much."  
"I am your little princess, right Daddy?"

"Always, goodnight Paisley, I'll see you in the morning."  
XXX

"Do you think Paisley had a good birthday?" Katniss asks Peeta.

"I know she did." Peeta replies.

"Good, I just want to make sure she is always happy, as silly as that sounds."  
"It doesn't sound silly at all. You are her mother, it is only natural for you to want her to be happy."  
"I guess you are right."  
"She will always be ours, Katniss, I promise you she isn't going anywhere.

Katniss smiles. "I know, and that makes me so happy."

**Review Please :)**


	4. Fear

**Hey guys! I'm back, I will try to update more often, promise, I'm usually just really busy with school and stuff. Plus, I am also writing to other stories for a different fandom right now. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.**

Katniss loves the way things are looking in District 12 now, it's new and hopeful with enough old to casually remind her of the days before the games, before everything changed. She shivers at the thought of Paisley finding out what happened to her parents so long ago, it would scare her but even worse it would break the poor little girl's heart. Katniss knows that her daughter will be forced to find out about all of those horrible things eventually, but for now, she wants to protect her, keep her from knowing. Why should a little, innocent girl know such terrible things.

"Mommy, why do people have bad dreams?" Paisley asks one night when she wakes up from a nightmare.

Katniss sighs, this won't be too easy to explain to a seven year old. "People have bad dreams because they are scared of something that happened to them or that something might happen to them." Katniss explains.

"Oh, so I must be scared of being alone."  
"You'll never be alone Paisley, you will always have me and your father and Rye with you."  
"You promise?"

Katniss kisses Paisley's forehead. "I promise, now you should get some sleep. Everything will be okay."

XXX

"So, is Paisley back asleep?" Peeta asks.

"Yes, she had a bad dream, she's afraid of being alone."  
"I guess she's not as used to the feeling as the two of us are."  
"You were never alone through all of that Peeta, you always had me."

"I know, but it all felt so lonely because it was so terrifying."  
"I know, but all of that is over now, it is all behind us."  
"It doesn't feel like all of it is over, I still dream about all of those horrible things most nights."  
"So do I, but we always get through those nightmares because we have each other."  
"We do, I love you."  
XXX

Katniss wakes up early the next morning, she couldn't sleep very well. The nightmares don't exactly make sleeping easy, she just feels the need to watch the sun rise so that she can think of beauty and not of destruction.

"Mommy?" She hears Paisley whisper.

"Hey Sweetheart, what are you doing up so early?" Katniss asks, slightly concerned.

"Couldn't sleep. What about you, Mommy?"  
"I couldn't sleep either. Too busy thinking."  
"Oh. Are you going to send me back up to bed now?"  
"No, you just come sit here with me and watch the sun rise, Okay?"  
"It's very pretty, Mommy. There are so many colors."  
"I know, it is really beautiful. It always makes me feel better."  
"Mommy? Are you going to go back to sleep now? I don't want to."  
Katniss smiles. "No, I am going to stay right here with you."

XXX

Peeta likes afternoons because Paisley is still at school and Rye is down for his afternoon nap. So naturally, it is just he and Katniss. Which is good because he has been awfully worried about her.

"I'm worried about you, you know." Peeta tells Katniss.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine, Peeta." Katniss says quietly.

"No you aren't, Katniss. You haven't been sleeping very much at all. I've noticed."  
Katniss sighs, as usual, Peeta is right. "It's just that, I'm afraid, Peeta."

"Of what, Dear."

"My nightmares have been really bad this week, I don't know if it, if it means something."  
"I'm sure it doesn't, it could be just because you told Paisley why people have nightmares just a dew days ago."  
"I suppose you are probably right, but please don't tell her. I don't want her to know, she's just a little girl." Katniss barely whispers crying.

"Hey, it's okay, and she doesn't have to know, I won't tell her, I promise." Peeta says taking Katniss's hand.  
"Good, she can't know that I still get scared."  
"Katniss, fear is only a natural human emotion, it's perfectly okay."

"No, it's not, I'm supposed to be brave for her Peeta, I'm her mother."  
"You are being brave for her, because you are facing your fears."

XXX

Paisley comes home from school the next day with tears forming in her gorgeous, crystal blue eyes.

"Paisley, what's the matter, Princess. Come on, you can talk to me, it's okay." Peeta says wiping away Paisley's tears and pushing her tear streaked hair away from her face.

"I'm scared, Daddy, one of the older boys at school was teasing me, and I'm afraid he won't ever stop doing it, Daddy, it's not fair!"  
Peeta's heart breaks at his daughter's words. "What was he saying to you, Sweetheart."  
"He said that I wasn't pretty and that I cry too much and that no one likes me." Paisley says sobbing.

"Princess, that's not true, you are beautiful, and you have plenty of friends that like you."  
"You promise that none of that is true, Daddy?"  
"I promise. I love you, and you just tell me next time this happens and I will take care of it for you."

XXX

"I don't understand why anyone would make fun of Paisley, she's such a pretty little girl, and she's so sweet." Peeta says frowning.

"I don't understand it either, Peeta, but all we can do is try to protect her."

"I hate it when anyone tries to hurt her."  
"I know you do, she's you little girl, and you love her."  
"Why is everyone so cruel?"

"I don't know, we live in a cruel world that also happens to be a sort of beautiful place."  
"It's only beautiful on the days when I'm not scared."  
"Days without fear are always the most beautiful, because you see all of thee good in the wold, instead of just seeing what is so horrible."

"I like beautiful days, they make the past not hurt so much."  
XXX

Peeta sits in the yard painting away at a portrait of Paisley, the colors make him happy they take all of the pain away. the blue in her eyes always makes the world seem more cheery.

"Daddy, is that me?" Paisley asks.

"Yes Darling, that's you what do you think of it, is it a good painting?" Peeta asks his daughter.

"Oh Daddy, it's so pretty."  
"I don't think it's nearly as beautiful as you are is person though, Sweetheart."  
"Thank you Daddy, I like it a lot."  
"You know, your eyes have only gotten bluer since the day that you were born."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, when you were a bay, your eyes were a bit more gray, like your mother's"

"Mommy has pretty eyes, Daddy. I like her eyes a lot."  
"Her eyes are beautiful. Your eyes are beautiful, you are beautiful."  
XXX

"_Do you want to meet your daughter, do you want to meet, Paisley?" Katniss asks me cradling the tiny little pink bundle that is my daughter in her arms._

"_Of course." I say, my eyes watering up with tears._

"_Isn't she beautiful?"  
"She's perfect, the most perfect little girl, I have ever seen."  
"I'm not surprised, she does have your eyes."  
"She has your cheeks and hair though."_

"_Did you ever even imagine that we could create such a beautiful little person?"  
"No, she is more beautiful than I had ever dreamed of her being."_

"_I know, she is perfect. I should be scared to raise her, but I'm not."  
Then Paisley starts to cry in my arms. "Shh, Paisley, Daddy's got you, it's okay Princess, everything's okay, there's no need to cry."  
"You're good with her. You seem so calm"  
"I was terrified at first, but seeing her beautiful face, it took all of that fear away."_

_XXX_

Peeta stays awake for a while in bed that night, he can feel them about to come on, the nightmares.

"Peeta, are you alright?" Katniss asks.

"I can't sleep, I can feel the nightmares about to come on and can tell that they'll be horrible." Peeta replies, his voice sounding scared.

"I can feel them too, but if they wake us up we have each other to hold. We should be getting some sleep. Goodnight, Peeta.

"Ok, goodnight, Katniss, I love you."

A while later Peeta awakes with a start and Katniss opens her eyes to seem him shaking.

"It's okay, Peeta, it's all over now it was just another nightmare." Katniss says putting her arm around him.

"But it was horrible, I had a dream that they tried to highjack me again, Katniss." Peeta says, his voice shaking and tears threatening to fall from his eyes."  
"Shh, that won't happen. They did that to you because they wanted to get to me, we took care of all of those horrible people, Peeta. They're not here anymore, they are all dead. They can't hurt you anymore, okay. It's all okay."

"Thank you." Peeta whispers.

"You're welcome."  
XXX

Katniss sits alone that morning, watching the sun rise as it takes her fears away, she's glad things are okay now, that she doesn't have to hide, or be scared of her death, she can be happy and that is a very wonderful thing."  
"Morning, do you wake up and do that every morning?" Peeta asks her.

Katniss smiles. "No, only on the ones that I can't get back to sleep."

"That's a good idea, the sun rise is very calm and peaceful."  
"It is, I love it. Paisley came and watched it with me the other day when she couldn't get back to sleep after her bad dream. I liked being able to share something so beautiful with her."  
"I bet she really liked that."  
"She did, she sat there the whole time telling me how pretty it was."  
"She is just the sweetest little girl in the whole word."  
Katniss smiles. "She gets her sweetness from her father, she could never get it from me."  
XXX

"Morning Mommy, did you sleep well, I hope you did." Paisley tells her mother with a smile.

"No, I didn't sleep very well, but thank you for asking." Katniss says kissing Paisley's forehead.

"You're welcome Mommy. Can we have breakfast, I'm hungry."  
"Yeah, we can, you're father made us bread to have with our breakfast."  
"Oh, yay, can I have milk to drink with it?"  
"Of course you can, but be careful and don't spill, okay?"

"I won't spill, I promise."  
Peeta joins them with Rye a few minutes later."  
"Morning, how are my two favorite girls doing this morning?" Peeta asks with a smile.

"Good Daddy." Paisley answers with a smile.

"And what about you, Katniss, how are you doing.?"  
Katniss smiles. "I am very well thank you."  
"Good, I'm glad, now shall we move on to breakfast, shall we."  
XXXX

"So, that was a nice morning. Don't you think?" Peeta asks smiling

"Yes, it was a lovely morning." Katniss says with a big smile.

Peeta laughs. "Lovely? Have you been hanging around Effie too much lately?"  
Katniss smiles. "No but that does sound like something that she would say."  
Peeta loves his family, they make him so happy, unlike anything ever has in his life. But to he and Katniss, the best thing about their family is that they take away all the fear and turn it into joy.

**Review Please! :)**


	5. Nightmares

**Hey guys! I'm back, sorry for such a long wait. Thank you so much for all of your support. I know some of you have been requesting some drama, I'll see what I can do. Since this is a post Mockingjay 'happy ending' type fic that might be hard, but I'll try. Please enjoy!**

Katniss lies awake, sad to hear Peeta whimpering in his sleep for the fourth night in a row. Something is wrong, Katniss just knows it. Peeta isn't himself, and his nightmares are getting worse and worse by the night. It's not exactly great for Katniss either because she hasn't slept because she's been staying up all night worrying about Peeta.

Peeta awakes with a trembling start. "That was horrible, it felt so real." He says, his voice trembling.

"But it wasn't real, I promise." Katniss whispers.

"This might sound a bit strange but could you hold me? Please?"

"It's not strange, not at all, you are completely terrified, I understand it. Oh my, you're shaking. Peeta, I'm so sorry."  
"Don't apologize, I'm the insane one, not you."  
"Shhh, you aren't insane. It's okay, you're just having a nightmare, it's just a nightmare."  
"Thank you, for being so understanding."  
"You're welcome."

XXX

Paisley lays in bed, quite puzzled at what she has just heard. Did her daddy just cry? Daddies are tough and strong they never cry._ Especially _not _her_ daddy, he's the strongest daddy in the whole wide world.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" the little girls asks after crawling into her parents large bed.

Peeta fakes a smile. "Just a bad dream, Sweetheart. I'm okay, I promise."  
"But it must have been a horrible dream if it was bad enough to make you cry."  
"Oh, it was, but don't you worry, I'll be fine."  
"But Daddy, you were crying, you _never _cry. You aren't fine."  
"Oh, but I will be because I have the most caring daughter in the entire world."  
"I love you, Daddy. Sleep well okay?"  
"Peeta kisses Paisley's forehead. I'll try, for you. I love you so much.

XXX  
"Paisley was worried about me last night." Peeta whispers to Katniss, obviously very upset with himself.

"Oh, well that was very kind of her." Katniss replies, obviously quite unaware of the previous night's happenings.

"No, it was horrible, Katniss. She heard me crying. I never wanted her to hear me cry. She's not supposed to, I am her father, I'm supposed to be strong for her. She isn't the one who is supposed to be strong for me."

Katniss frowns. "Oh Peeta, you can't ever stop her from hearing you cry. She was just worried about you, that's all."  
"That's just the thing, she shouldn''t _have _to worry about me."  
"Peeta, you need quit being so hard on yourself. It's okay to cry sometimes and you should never have to hide that from anyone, ever, not even our daughter."  
"Thank you, for understanding me."  
Katniss smiles. "You're welcome, everything is going to be just fine, you'll see."  
XXX  
Katniss has never been so worried about Peeta. He could be getting worse she knows it. For some reason she decides to seek Haymitch and Effie's help on the situation.

"Well, hello, Sweetheart. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Haymitch says, taking a sip of beer.

"Haymitch, put the drink down, it's Peeta, he's getting bad again."  
Haymitch sets the bottle down abruptly. "Oh. That's not good. What would you like me to do?"  
"Just tell him it's okay, that there isn't anything wrong with him. He's in denial.

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Oh, for Panem's sake Haymitch, just help him. He's our family." Effie cuts in.

"Alright, I help him, don't get your corset in a bunch, Sweetheart."

"Thank you, Haymitch." Katniss says smiling  
"Let me know if there's anything that I can do to help as well, Dear. You know I'd be happy to babysit for you if you and Peeta some time alone to get him taken care of you know I just adore those lovely children of yours." Effie adds.

"Thank you Effie, I will."  
XXX  
"Peeta, we need to get you in to see the doctor, you're getting worse and I am very worried about you." Katniss says to Peeta as soon as she gets home from visiting with Haymitch and Effie.

Katniss, I'm fine." Peeta tries to argue before Katniss cuts him off.

"You are not fine, Peeta, you're hardly getting to sleep at night and your nightmares are getting worse, how is that fine."  
Peeta sighs. "I guess you're right."  
"Good, will you please go see the doctor, for me?"

"And for the kids I want to be the best that I can be for all of you, you all are my only family."  
"Thank you, I know this can't be all that easy for you, but I promise, everything is going to be ok."  
"I love you, thank you for caring so much about me."  
Katniss kisses Peeta softly. "You're welcome, and I love you too, so much."  
XXX  
"Mommy, what's wrong with Daddy? Paisley asks, her voice quiet and concerned.

"There's nothing wrong with Daddy, I promise."  
"But he's been crying, Daddy never cries."  
"He's okay, he's just been having a bit of a hard time, he will be just fine I promise. Paisley, your father loves you very much, don't you ever forget that."

"I won't forget it, Mommy. I promise"  
Katniss hugs her daughter. "Good."  
"So, you really promise that Daddy is okay?"  
"Yes Paisley, I promise."  
"I love Daddy very much."  
Katniss smiles. "I know you do, and he loves you more than anything in the world."  
XXX

Peeta's walling around the kitchen when he gets a vision and it scares him so badly, he starts to shake and his body freezes.

Peeta, Oh my goodness, are you alright." Katniss asks, fear trembling in her voice.

"Daddy, Daddy! What's wrong?!" Paisley screams in terror.

"The visions… they're back." Peeta barely manages to get out.

"Peeta, we have to get you to the doctor now before this gets dangerous." Katniss says, trying her best to be calm.

Katniss then calls Haymitch and Effie to ask if they can babysit Paisley and Rye while she takes Peeta to the doctor.

"Momma, will Daddy be ok?" Paisley asks.

"Yes Sweetie, you just be good for Uncle Haymitch and Auntie Effie, okay, and you take care of Rye in whatever way that you can, ok?" Katniss says kissing Paisley's cheek..

"Okay Momma, I will, I promise. Paisley says hugging her mother.

XXX  
"Auntie Effie, are you sure that my daddy is going to be okay?" Paisley asks, setting her toys down on the floor and frowning.

"He'll be fine, you're father always is, he's strong Paisley, and he knows that you love him and he doesn't want you to be worried about him, okay?  
Paisley smiles a little. "Okay I will try not to worry so much."  
"Good, now would you like to paint your nails for you, Dearie?"  
"Oh yes Please, can you paint them pink since it is my favorite color."  
Effie smiles, glad that Paisley can be so easily distracted. "Of course! Pink it is!"  
XXX  
Peeta sits in the waiting room, his hands trembling with nervousness.

"It's okay to be nervous, but I promise it will all be okay, you'll see." Katniss tells Peeta as she takes one of his hands.

"I know, but I'm terrified, I don't want to hurt you, or Paisley, or Rye…" Peeta starts.

"You aren't dangerous, you won't hurt us, I promise."  
"But what if I do?"  
"Then we will know that you didn't mean it."  
"Thank you, I mean, for understanding me."  
"You've been through a lot, we both have, I wouldn't expect either one of us to come out of all of that completely unharmed."  
Peeta smiles just a little. "Yeah, you're right."  
XXX

"So, are you going to tell me how crazy I am?" Peeta asks the doctor.

"I'm not going to tell you how crazy you are because you aren't crazy. I am however going to put you on medication to decrease the severity of your visions, will you agree to take them?" the doctor says kindly.

"Yes, I will."  
"Good, because I know how much it bothers you to take your attention away your family. I don't want that to have to happen so much anymore."  
"Thank you, I'm glad I came here to see you today, I guess I really needed to come."  
"You're welcome, you take care of that lovely little family of yours, Okay Peeta."  
Peeta smiles. "Oh, I will, you don't have to worry about that."

XXX

"See, I told you that wouldn't be so bad." Katniss says smiling.

"Yeah, you did, thank you for taking me." Peeta replies.

"You're welcome, I just wanted to make sure that you were going to be okay."  
"I'm just glad that you care about me that much."  
"Of course I do, I love you."  
"I love you too, so much."  
"Now, let's go see the kids because I know we've both missed them so much and I'm sure they've missed us an awful lot to."  
"Yes, let's."  
XXX

"Mommy, Daddy! I missed you so much!" Paisley says, running up to hug her parents.

"We missed you too, Princess." Peeta says kissing Paisley's cheek.

"Are you going to be okay, Daddy?"  
"Yes, I am going to be just fine, I promise."  
"Good."  
"Were these two good for you?" Katniss asks Effie.

Effie smiles. "Oh yes, they have been absolute angels."  
Haymitch laughs. "I think angels is a bit of an overstatement, but yes they behaved well."  
Katniss smiles. " Good."  
XXX

"Momma, why you and Daddy go away today?" Rye asks Katniss,

"Daddy just had to go and see the doctor, that all?" Katniss tells her son.

"Daddy sick?"  
"Nom Daddy's fine. He was just worried."

"Then what wrong Momma?"  
"Nothing that you need to worry about too much, Daddy was just dreaming a little too much, that's all."  
"Oh, I get it."  
"You need to go sleep my sweet little boy, you look really tired."  
"Okay, night, night Mommy."  
XXX  
Peeta sits in bed thinking, maybe this medicine will help. Maybe he will get better.

"Hey, it's late, you should be getting some sleep." Katniss tells him.

"I know but I'm scared of having nightmares." He whispers back.

"You won't have any, the medicine will help, and I will be right here to protect you."  
Peeta smiles. "Since when are _you _the one protecting me usually _I _am the one who protects _you_."  
Katniss laughs a little. "Since now, and everyone needs a little protecting every once and a while . I care about you, I think you know that."

Peeta smiles. "Yeah I do."  
"Good, I think you need to start taking care of _yourself_ first sometimes instead of just worrying about the kids and I so much."  
"But I love all of you."  
"I know that you love us, but you need to make sure that you are okay. That is just as important."  
"I think I am going to try to get some sleep now, thank you for everything."  
"Goodnight, I love you, I will be right here if you need me, I promise."  
Thankfully Peeta does not have a single nightmare that night.

**Review Please :) **


End file.
